Dentingan Piano Misterius
by Scarleta Fernandes part 1
Summary: Sasori baru saja pindah rumah bersama keluarganya dan juga adiknya, di rumah barunya itu ia selalu mendengar bunyi dentingan piano pada malam hari tepat pada pukul 00.00 . Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori? Jika kau penasaran berarti kau wajib


Dentingan Piano Misterius

Cerita ini milik saya seorang! Kekekekeke ...

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto!

Summary : Sasori baru saja pindah rumah bersama keluarganya dan juga adiknya, di rumah barunya itu ia selalu mendengar bunyi dentingan piano pada malam hari tepat pada pukul 00.00 . Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Jika kau penasaran, berarti kau wajib baca!

Bab 1; Rumah Baru?!

Kala siang hari itu di rumah keluarga Haruno, tepatnya di ruang tengah Sasori dan adiknya yang bernama Sakura tengah menonton bersama. Di layar televisi itu menyiarkan kartun yang sangat disenangi Sasori dan Sakura, Doraemon si kucing biru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kak Sasori hampir sama dengan Nobita, ya?"celetuk Sakura sambil memakan keripik yang ada di bungkusan tertulis `Kusuka`.

"Eh, hampir?"tanya Sasori bingung, Sakura mengatainya hampir sama dengan Nobita? Maksudnya apa?

"Iya, kan kakak sering malas ngerjain pr, ulangannya selalu dapat telur busuk, dan juga selalu ceroboh. Kalau Nobita pakai kacamata sedangkan kak Sasori tidak!"jelas Sakura masih memakan kripik kusukanya.

"Oh ... gitu ya? Sakura kamu belum ngerasain kelilipan remot Tv, ya?"tanya Sasori dan kali ini dengan muka yang mngerikan, itu menurut Sakura!

"Eng ... enggak, kak."jawab Sakura sedikit ketakutan dari lagaknya ia bersiap-siap untuk kabur.

"Jadi ... kamu mau ngerasain sekarang, nggak?"ujar Sasori nampak nada suaranya menjadi mengerikan untuk didengar oleh kuping Sakura.

"Aaaa ... KABUR!"teriak Sakura langsung berlari cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan membanting pintu dengan ketakutan.

"Hahahaha ... gitu aja takut, dasar Sakura cemen!"sahut Sasori disertai tawa yang keras.

"Aku nggak cemen, Sasori bencong!"teriak Sakura tidak terima dikatakan cemen.

"Sakura! Turun kau!"teriak Debby dari lantai satu, tempat mereka menonton bersama tadi.

"Hei, sudah-sudah ..."lerai sebuah suara lembut penuh ke-ibuan dari belakang Sasori.

"I-bu?"ucap Sasori dengan sedikit terbata-bata ketika melihat siapa yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Iya, ini ibu. Ayo cepat panggil adikmu, lalu kalian membantu ibu menyiapkan makan siang. Sebentar akan ada tamu istimewa."jawab Ibunya dengan senyuman.

"Baik, bu."gumam Sasori seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua, kamar adiknya.

_Tok... Tok ... Tok ... Tok ..._

"Sakura bukain pintu dong! Dipanggil sama ibu tuh."kata Sasori kesal karena dari tadi mengetuk pintu Sakura tidak segera membukanya.

"Iya ... iya ... kak Sasori berisik banget sih, orang lagi mau tidur siang juga."gerutu Sakura.

"Dasar! Kebo'o kamu dek."celetuk Sasori menghina adiknya sendiri.

"Ayo kedapur, ibu udah tungguin di dapur katanya bakal ada tamu istimewa datang."ajak Sasori lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Oke."ujar Sakura lalu mengikuti langkah Sasori yang telah melangkah lebih dulu menuju dapur.

Di dapur tempat ibu Sasori dan Sakura bereksperimen dengan berbagai alat dapur dan bahan makanan yang tersedia dan layak dipakai, di sana banyak terhidang makanan lezat yang belum ditata rapi. Ketika melihat kedua buah hatinya datang, Rin Haruno yang merupakan ibu Sasori dan Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Kalian bisa membantu ibu menatanya di meja makan?"tanya Rin sambil menunjuk makanan yang berada di meja dekat kompor untuk memasak.

"Iya, bu."jawab keduanya serempak.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ... tamu istimewa itu siapa, bu?"tanya Sakura penasaran. Sementara Sasori hanya menganguk karena sebenarnya ia juga penasaran akan hal itu.

"Nanti kalian tahu."jawab Rin dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Anaknya hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Ba-baik, ayo kita tata piring makanan itu."ajak Sakura walaupun sedikit terbata-bata.

Sesaat kemudian setelah duo kakak beradik itu telah menata piring makanan cantik itu menjadi rapi di atas meja makan di rumah itu.

"Yes ... selesai!"teriak Sasori kegirangan seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun padahal umurnya telah menginjak usia 11 tahun, apa mungkin bisa dikatakan anak kecil? Entahlah.

"Che, kau seperti anak kecil saja."ejek Sakura pada kakak lelakinya itu dengan gaya sok dewasa. Huh ... dasar Sakura!

"Biarin, emang masalah buat lo?"tanya Sasori dengan nada menantang lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sakura pertanda mengejek.

Ibu mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang hanya terpaut usia 2 tahun itu.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kalian berhenti bertengkar, _gih_."perintah Rin tapi masih berprikeibuan.

"Iya, bu."jawab mereka berdua pasrah tapi dengan pipi yang dikembungkan, mungkin agar terlihat lucu? Entahlah.

0o0

"Aku pulang!"terdengar suara seorang pria yang di sampingnya terdapat seorang pria juga, mereka sama-sama memakai pakaian kerja seperti ; Kemeja lengan panjang, jas, dasi, dan masih banyak lagi yang perlu disebutkan, mungkin? Aku tak tahu itu.

"Ayah...!"teriak Sakura kegirangan melihat ayahnya telah pulang langsung menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Hahaha ... ini perkenalkan , dia tamu istimewa kita yang berasal dari Amerika Serikat."Obito yang merupakan ayah Sakura dan Sasori hanya tertawa kecil lalu memperkenalkan tamu istimewa mereka.

"Hi, ."sapa Sasori dengan ceria, jarang-jarang ada tamu istimewa yang berasal dari negri Paman Sam itu.

"Hai juga, ngomong-ngomong nama kalian siapa?"tanya ramah dan juga ia memakai bahasa Jepang dengan fasih!

"E-eh, bisa berbahasa Jepang?"Sakura bertanya dengan sedikit tidak percaya bahwa yang bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan fasih.

"Hm ... nama saya Sasori dan di sebelah saya itu namanya Sakura."jawab Sasori menjawab pertanyaan .

"Oh ... begitu ya? Saya sudah tinggal di Suna bersama keluarga saya selama 3 tahun sampai sekarang." berkata sambil mengacak lembut rambut Sakura yang telah sampai sepunggung.

"O-oh ... aku mengerti."gumam Sakura.

"Ayo ke dapur, makan siang sudah siap dari tadi."ajak Rin seraya kakinya melangkah ke arah dapur diikuti juga oleh dua anaknya.

"Ayo, kita makan siang bersama anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri." kata Obito sambil mengikuti istri dan kedua anaknya menuju dapur yang sekaligus di sana ada meja makan.

"Ya, terimakasih."ujar lalu mengikuti Obito dari belakang.

0o0

"Jadi, adalah orang yang akan membeli rumah kita."pak Aditya membuka percakapan.

"Brush ..."Sasori dan Sakura serempak terkejut hingga air yang mereka minum terkena ayah dan ibu mereka, untung saja hanya sedikit cipratan air yang terkena.

"A-ah, maaf."sahut keduanya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ya sudah. Tak apa, kok."ucap Rin dengan lembut, Obito hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

" , benarkah kamu akan membeli rumah ini?"tanya Sakura.

"Ya, benar saya akan membeli rumah ini."jawab kalem.

"Ayah?"tanya Sasori sedikit penasaran.

"Kita akan menempati rumah baru yang terletak di dekat hutan Suna."ujar Obito kalem seakan tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasori.

"Benar itu, besok siang kita akan pindah rumah."ucap Rin.

"Hah?!"Sasori dan Sakura hanya cengo.

Bagaimanakah cerita ini menurut kamu? Baguskah? Jelekkah?

Sebenarnya saya sudah mem-publishnya di FictionPress tapi nama tokohnya jelaslah berbeda. Saya hanya mengedit namanya tapi ini beneran karya saya!

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama mungkin itu nggak dilihat oleh saya sewaktu mengedit nama.

Fanfic terakhir sebelum hiatsu 3 tahun :'D

Ini terinspirasi dari teman saya di Real Life.

Review, please?


End file.
